ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2
This episode is a crossover between John Smith 10 and Ahmad 15 (Rebooted). Story The wormhole extends and starts to suck things into it. Gwen holds on a tree with a mana lasso, with Kevin holding her hand. Zein dashes forward in a high speed, avoiding the pressure. Oussama has held onto a tree and starts to slip. Ultimate Clockwork creates a green space shield to block the wormhole. The Wormhole eats the shield and extends, dissolving everything in sight. Ahmad: Ultimate Clockwork! Cover the damage as good as possible! Ahmad lets go the branch he is holding on, transforming into Alien X mid-air. Alien X gets sucked into the wormhole. Everybody gasps at the sight, when a bright green flash occurs. End Scene In a Universe similar to Alien X's, we open up. Bellicus, Serena and five other personalities appear. However, instead of John in Ahmad's body, it's just John. John: Hello, fellows! Bellicus: John Smith? You aren't supposed to appear here. Ultimate Alien X was supposed to be used by Ahmad, not you. John: But I'm here. Therefore, I say we close the wormhole. All in favor raise their hands. Several personailities raise their hands. John counts them. John: 1... 2... 3... and 4! Great! Maluik: Great! Then, your debate is done. End Scene Outside, Oussama unintentionally lets go and falls into the wormhole. Ultimate Alien X comes out of the wormhole and it throws everything it ate before out, then closes. Oussama falls on Gwen and Kevin, who are unconscious. Ultimate Alien X reverts. Ultimate Clockwork: John! You did it! Ahmad: Yeah, but don't count on that. I just closed it, we still have to destroy Eon and unswap our bodies. Eon: Those two goals will be impossible for you to obtain. Ahmad: Would you stop being a coward for once?! Eon fires a time ray at Ahmad. But, Zein gets in the way, taking the attack. Eon stops immediately and Zein is restored to his original age. Zein: YES! It worked! Eon is enraged and fires a time ray at Ultimate Clockwork, who counters with his own time ray. Eon's blast breaks through, sending Ultimate Clockwork flying and reverting him. Eon: You were quite resourceful to reverse some of my effects, but that gave me just enough time to unleash my trump card. John: Trump Card? Eon: Yes! An Omnitrix appears on Eon's wrist. His eyes glow purple and so do each of the Omnitrixes. Ahmad: What's happening? John: No time to think. John dials in Chromastone, and he slaps it down. A Purple Flash fills the screen and Chromastone appears in front of John, who remains in human form. Ahmad: What? Eon: This is an Omnitrix hacker. With it, I can control any Omnitrix I want. Eon pops up the dial of his Omnitrix and slaps it down, transforming Ahmad into The Worst. The Worst: Who is this guy? John: Sorry, John, I tried to lock that form. The Worst: Oh, it's nothing. It's not like Eon is on the loose with a new Omnitrix and the ability to control our Omnitrixes. Eon laughs maniacally. He then brings up the dial again and John is transformed into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: Pesky Dust? Come on! The Worst: I didn't have that form before. Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, with Upgrade appearing in front of him. A throne appears behind Eon and sits on it. Time Cages like the ones Paradox was captured in in Ben Again, appear capturing Gwen, Kevin, Zein and Oussama. Chromastone charges forward at The Worst and fires an ultraviolet ray at him. The Worst takes the attack without harm. The Worst: Not bad. Hey, John! I got an idea! Pesk Dust dodges a laser from Upgrade, who morphes its hand into a cannon and fires. Pesky Dust: About time! The Worst: Pesky Dust can fly, right? Pesky Dust dodges a laser from Upgrade, who then morphes into a Motorcycle and drives forward going to ram into Pesky Dust, who flies up in the air. Pesky Dust: Right! The Worst: The Worst is durable to withstand all of theirs attacks. Pick me up and throw me at them! The Worst runs forward and stops in between Upgrade and Chromastone, who open fire at him. Pesky Dust flies forward and grabs The Worst, causing an ultraviolet ray to hit Upgrade and sends him flying towards a lake, then causing him to turn into purple light and disappear. Chromastone spots The Worst and Pesky Dust and opens fire. The Worst: Drop me! Pesky Dust throws The Worst to the ground. Chromastone opens fire at The Worst, who takes the attacks. Then, Chromastone runs out of ultraviolet rays. Pesky Dust: Hu! Out of power aren't ya? Pesky Dust grabs The Worst and throws him at Chromastone, shattering him from The Worst's weight. Eon: Impossible! You can't win with those forms so easy! The Worst: What can we say? Team Work makes stuff easy. Eon: No matter. You still can't beat these ones. Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, with Swampfire appearing in front of them. He brings it up and smacks it down, several times, with Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Terraspin appearing. The Worst: Uh, it's no biggy. We can destroy these ones. Eon: Are you sure? Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, transforming The Worst and Pesky Dust to Grey Matter and Molestache, respectively. He then rotates the dial and smacks it down, causing Swampfire, Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Terraspin to evolve. Molestache: Ultimate Swampfire? Ultimate Diamondhead? Ultimate Wildmutt? Grey Matter: And Ultimate Terraspin. I've never tried Ultimate Diamondhead before, though. Ultimate Wildmutt charges and grabs Grey Matter, who slips and runs forward, only to be sent backward with a gust of wind by Ultimate Terraspin. Meanwhile, Ultimate Diamondhead fires diamond shards at Molestache, who dodges and digs underground. Ultimate Diamondhead lays his palms on the ground and a giant diamond platform emerges from the ground with Molestache on it. Grey Matter runs forward and jumps over Ultimate Wildmutt, then pinches him, controlling him. Grey Matter: Hah! Nerve control! Time to take the advantage. Grey Matter rides him forward and pounces at Ultimate Terraspin, flipping him over and claws him in the head, then makes Ultimate Wildmutt bite into Ultimate Terraspin's neck, as the body turns to purple light. Molestache jumps forward and digs through Ultimate Diamondhead, shattering him. He then jumps up and digs through Ultimate Diamondhead's head, causing the rest of him to turn into purple light. Ultimate Swampfire throws Napalm Bombs at Molestache, who moves underground to dodge. Ultimate Wildmutt runs forward and pounces at Ultimate Swampfire, tearing him apart, and causing the remains to turn into Purple Light. Eon: Impossible! Eon then brings up the dial and smacks it down repeatedly, bringing Humungousaur, Pacifista and Slapstrike to the battle. Grey Matter: Oh, man! I am sick of your battles, Eon! Molestache moves underground, dodging a laser from Pacifista. Grey Matter runs forward and pounces Ultimatte Wildmutt into Slapstrike, who slaps Ultimate Wildmutt, turning him to purple light. Grey Matter leaps in the air and lands on Pacifista, making it to his neck, attempting to deactivate him. Pacifista detects Grey Matter, grabs and throws him. Grey Matter falls to the ground and Molestache is grabbed by Humungousaur and thrown at Grey Matter. Molestache: Oh no! Eon is controlling our every transformation, any ideas? Grey Matter: Hm. Chances of victory like this are slim. Wait! There is a form that isn't a transformation we can use. Molestache: Which is? Grey Matter reverts. John: Our human forms. Molestache reverts. Ahmad: Good idea. Ahmad and John hold hands up, and their Omnitrixes glow yellow. Ahmad/John (unison): Ultimatrix/Omnitrix Reset Code 10 Eon's Omnitrix glows bright Blue. Eon: What have you done? John: We reset the Safeguards, preventing you from continuing your hack. Ahmad: Oh, and by the way, what is the name of your Omnitrix? Eon: Errgh, the Neontrix! John: Neontrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode. Eon: That won't help you in any good! It just adapted to my DNA! John: Did you forget that you are actually John's DNA? Ahmad: Neontrix, Self Destruct in 10 seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0. Neontrix: Self Destruct sequence activated. In 10.... Eon: NO! If you're going to use my trump card against me, then I will use it against you as well! Eon jumps over and grabs Ahmad, while John dodges. Neontrix: 7... Ahmad attempts to let go him, and John returns to help. John fires a mana blast at Eon, sending him flying towards several trees. John: You can fire mana, cool. Ahmad: I know, right? Eon gets up and charges at them. Neontrix: 4... Ahmad: RUN! Ahmad and John run forward, and Eon fires a time ray at them. John is hit and he is sent flying to fall into a lake. Ahmad: AHMAD! Neontrix: 1... The Neontrix explodes, causing a small explosion, sending Ahmad flying over John. Humungousaur, Pacifista and Slapstrike disappear. Ahmad: Ahmad, are you, Ok? John: Uh... Ahmad looks at John, who was fine, finding only his pants aged to dust. John: I feel embarrassed. But thank God your pants are thick. Ahmad: You talk like it is YOUR pants that is aged to dust right now. Ahmad helps John up. John: Wait, I don't want to be like this. John slaps down his Omnitrix dial, transforming into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Better. The two run forward and find Eon's robe and cloth on the ground. Ahmad: At least Eon didn't make it. They turn to find their friends freed from Eon's jail. Oussama: Finally! Thank you guys. That jail started to make me itch. Kevin: Good Job, John. Ahmad: Oh, it wouldn't have worked without Ahmad. Echo Echo: Thanks. Gwen: And besides, why are you Echo Echo? Echo Echo: Uh, I don't wanna talk about it. End Scene Later, John with new pants and Ahmad are standing next to Gwen, Kevin, Oussama and Zein. They are now on Earth, still in the Ahmad 15 Dimension. In front of them is a pot with ingredients. John: Alright. I think we can do this. Gwen: Alright. Hang on. Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! Two Mana bubbles appear around John and Ahmad and they are pulled together, to merge. When smoke clears, Ahmad and John are back in their respective bodies. John: Awesome! Ahmad: Finally! I missed my body! Oussama: Nice to have you back in the right piece, Ahmad. Zein, Ahmad, Kevin, Gwen Oussama and John start laughing. Kevin: Wait, John, Gwen, how are we going back to our dimension? John: Easy, I've got a spell for that. Ahmad: Alright then, John Smith, until our next meeting, I want to tell you something. Ahmad whispers into John's ear something. John: Eww! Ahmad: Handle that when you get back. John: See ya, and I really don't wanna be ya again!! Abeo Exorior Alternis Regnum! John releases a mana wave, sucking himself, Gwen and Kevin in. Oussama: So. What do we do now? Zein's Plumber badge beeps. Plumber's Badge: A giant Slamworm is attacking the city of Baghdad on Planet Earth! To all currently available Plumbers in this sector, engage! Zein: That. End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin arrive back in their dimension. Kevin: That was interesting. Gwen: Do all your dimension travels go like that? John: Pretty much. Which reminds me. I've decided to take on a new title. Kevin: What, you are done being a hero? John: No. But I remember someone referring to me as "spacewalker." And with all this dimension travel, I've decided to go by "John Spacewalker." What do you think? Kevin: You're ripping off Paradox. John: He'll live with it. Something tells me he had that planned. Characters *Ahmad Saati **Ahmad in John's Body (referred to as "John" in narration) *John Smith **John in Ahmad's Body (referred to as "Ahmad" in narration) *Gwen Tennyson *Oussama Matar *Kevin Levin *Zein Shams il Deen Villains *Eon Aliens By John in Ahmad's body *Alien X *Ultimate Alien X (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) (selected by Eon) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) (selected by Eon) By Ahmad in John's Body *Ultimate Clockwork *Pesky Dust (first appearance) (selected by Eon) *Molestache (first appearance) (selected by Eon) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) Drones by Eon *Chromastone (first re-appearance) (selected by Ahmad in John's body) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Terraspin *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Slapstrike *Pacifista (first re-appearance) Trivia *While John and Ahmad used only 4-5 aliens, Eon summoned 13 alien drones (inculding Ultimates) or 9 alien drones (excluding Ultimates). *John starts going by the name "Spacewalker" at the end of the episode. Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc